In the prior art, various techniques have been utilized for the insertion of objects into biological tissue. Asnis et al. discloses a surgical guide pin system, including a guide pin located in a longitudinal bore within a cylindrical external sleeve, wherein the guide pin is longer than the cylindrical sleeve, and wherein the system is inserted into the proximal side of the bone, but does not pass through and out of the distal side of the bone and then the external sleeve is removed, leaving the guide pin in. Asnis et al. (1983) U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,383,527 and (1984) 4,450,835. Purnell discloses an apparatus for cruciate ligament reconstruction which utilizes femoral and tibial targeting hooks to insert a ligament graft into the tibia and femur. Purnell et al. (1988) U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,182. Watanabe discloses a guide for anterior cruciate ligament reconstruction that includes a wire with a cone slidably mounted on one end of the wire, wherein the wire contains a loop at one end and a ball at the other end. The wire may be inserted into the femur and is then grabbed by a wire grasper in the tibia and pulled through the tibia. A tendon is then tied to the end of the loop and the tendon is pulled through the hole in the tibia and the femur. Watanabe (1990) U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,462. Rosenoff teaches a drill pin which is used to drill a hole through the tibia and femur, and then a ligament prosthesis is threaded through an eye on the end of the pin and the pin and ligament are pulled through and the prosthesis is sutured. Rosenoff et al. (1966) J. Am. Vet. Med. Assoc. 149 pp. 523-524.